Once Upon a Pirate
by Hopeful.Mockingjay
Summary: Emma has just had a pirate appear at her door. Captain Hook. Continuation of the midseason finale, Going Home. What happens after the end of the episode. How does Hook make her believe?
1. Chapter 1: Hope

"But… I can make you"

Before I could even think his mysterious face was rapidly approaching mine. Next thing I knew, his lips were on mine. I immediately kneed him in the groin and pushed him into the hall. I don't know who this man thinks he is, but he is definitely insane.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I exclaimed.

"Long shot, I had to try." he stated. "I was hoping you felt as I did"

How insane is this guy? After all of thirty seconds he thinks that he has the right to kiss me? I don't know where this man is from but he doesn't have the right to knock on my door and think he knows about my life.

"I know all you'll feel is handcuffs when I call the cops"

"Look I know this seems crazy, but you have to listen to me. You have to remember." He says.

I cut him off by shutting the door. This man needs to be locked up. I can't fathom what might be swirling through that man's head. A world of real fairytale characters? Who does he think I am? A nutjob? The only crazy one is him, the insomnia ridden scoundrel dressed like a pirate you might see in a movie. I don't know what his deal is but I don't want that kind of insanity in my life.

"Who was at the door?" Henry asks. I really don't want to answer. I don't want to worry him, but I know he won't stop till he has his answer.

"Don't know, someone must have let the door open downstairs." I answered. "Come on, let's eat"

I walked back to the table where Henry and I ate our breakfast every morning. I sat down and started to eat my pancakes. But the strange encounter has ruined my appetite.

"Sorry Henry, I'm suddenly not that hungry." I got up quickly from the table and washed off my plate.

"Okay mom, I'll clean up the rest." He replied

"Thank you for understanding." I said and kissed him on the head on my way to my bedroom.

I walked into my room and softly shut the door behind me. I leaned up against it for support to keep me standing. I cannot stop thinking about that man. I know I shouldn't be. After everything that just happened I should be scared of this man, a probable stalker. But my instincts tell me that from his actions he would never hurt me. When I opened that door and looked into his eyes, it was like he knew me before. His bright blue eyes enlightened with joy under the dark, black eyeliner. He was handsome, dashing, and certainly brave to approach me like that.

I stop leaning on the door and look at the picture of a pirate ship hanging on my wall. I don't remember where or when I ever got it but yet I have always been so attached to it, like I was bound and tied to the boards of the mysterious ship that looks real enough like it was an actual photo instead of a flawless painting. I have always wondered what it would be like to be a pirate. What it would be like to have no worries and just go day by day. But I have Henry, and that is the only life I will ever want.

His story. How do I even start? What family is he talking about? I have never met my parents, they had the nerve to leave me on the side of a road. I have never found a place where I feel at home. But now, I have my son. Without him I would never had kept my sanity through all these years. I have never had a real family until now. All I have ever had was foster homes with people who used me as a meal ticket. I have always dreamed of my parents coming to find me. The day they would magically appear in my life and take me home to a perfect house with a white picket fence. I counted the days until I had lost hope of them ever trying. After 29 years I still wonder why they would never have the urge to meet their child, but I never thought that they were in some sort of danger. Why would they need me to save them? They left me all those years ago and they suddenly need _my_ help? It's the biggest load of crap I have ever heard of. They never made an attempt to save me so if they ever did actually need my help why should I?

At the same time, I want to believe this man. I know it's crazy but when he looked at me, I felt like I knew him. He looked at me with such wonder; I have never had anyone look at me like that before. I don't understand why he kissed me, but based on fairytales, he must have been trying True Love's kiss. Like in Snow White and Sleeping Beauty where the handsome prince kisses the sleeping princess and they live happily ever after; they wake from their deep slumber and live their lives with their true love, like they never doubted that they would be found. He must have really loved me, and I must have loved him. How he knows my name is another question as well. But something about my name on his lips seems like it fit there. It seems like I remember him saying it before.

But this is reality, and that cannot be possible. There are no happy endings in this world. All those fairytales are only stories. I don't know why I am even considering this as legit. But as soon as I think that I know. It's because I want to believe his story. I want to believe that I have parents who suddenly need me, who want to know me. I want to believe in happy endings, but there is nothing that shows me that they are possible, like they are just too far out of reach.

I want to find this kind of adventure. I have always taken the hard path. How is this different? The gears are grinding around in my head and suddenly I hear something.

"When have you ever taken a real leap of faith?"

I don't know where I have heard that or who said it to me, but I know that is exactly what I need to do. I swiftly exit my room and slam the door. I walk down the hall and tell Henry that I will be back soon, grab my keys and jacket and open the door from my apartment. I take one last look behind me and then head downstairs to the lobby of the building, bounding down the steps with determination. When I reach the lobby and take a quick look around.

The man is gone.

I spot a neighbor of mine by the doorway on his phone and approach him. "Have you seen a man that came in here a few minutes ago?" I question him.

"Yeah, the owner just called the cops and he was taken away in the back of the squadcar. Looks like he broke in through the door, nobody let him in." he replied. "You know him?"

"No" I answered honestly and headed outside through the, now broken, door. I walk around the building to my yellow bug and put in the keys. I pull out with a destination in mind and hope in my heart. I know exactly what I need to do right now, and for once, have no doubt in my mind or my heart that this is what I have to do. I need answers and I hope that I can trust this man. And suddenly I am filled with confidence, because after all that is what I need right now; Fairytales, because that is exactly what they are.

**Hope.**


	2. Chapter 2: Trust

Once I reach the police station I park my car and bolt up the steps. It's like my mind isn't even thinking and my feet have taken over. Before I open the door, I stop. What am I gonna say? That I just have a gut feeling about this man? I don't even know what has gotten over me.

The only reason that I push open the door and walk into the police station is because I didn't see a lie when he spoke to me. I know when someone is lying to me and for some odd reason; I don't think he was. It might just be my gut instincts, but I want answers. I want to hear the story and think my way through it. There is nothing worse than not knowing when you have the chance. I don't want to regret not taking this leap of faith.

I walk briskly towards the cop at the desk. "Has there been a man taken in here today?" I ask.

"Yes, we got a call he broke into an apartment building. We are booking him now."

"I'd like to bail him out."

We walk out of the station in silence; the stranger and I. He rubs his wrist, frowning displeasingly at the red marks left by the handcuffs. "For a minute I didn't think you were going to come." He starts. "Thought you were going to leave me like last time."

I glance at him briefly as we walk towards the car. Suddenly he stops walking.

"Most people might take your silence as off-putting but I love a challenge" the pirate taunts.

I stop in my tracks a few paces in front in him. Something about what he says sounds so familiar but I can't seem to place it. I can feel his stare stabbing my back. I take a deep breath and then turn around quickly. "Did you park your car near my building?"

The man looks at me and grins mischievously. "Took a cab. Driving doesn't quite suite me. I don't think I will ever have the want or need to learn. I have a question. Last time I was here someone stuck his middle finger up at me. do you know what that means?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I proclaim. He stops talking and looks at me puzzled. I am done with this man joking and toying with me. I need to stop being so weak and put my walls back up.

"Killian Jones" he says. "Look I know this must seem crazy but please just hear me out." He searches my eyes as if looking for an answer. I exhale and nod for him to continue, still eyeing his hesitantly. "I am here to help you, but I need you to keep an open mind. I need to know you will trust me."

"Look, I just had you banging at my door around two hours ago. I have never meet you ever before and you had the nerve to say my family needs me. I don't know how you can expect me to trust you." I begin. "The only reason I bailed you out is because I have this… skill. I like to call it a superpower. I can tell when a person is lying, and personally, liars have better material. I don't know what overcame you to knock on MY door but that's your judgment. You got the wrong girl."

"I assure you that I know exactly what I got myself into. You are just afraid to talk to me, to reveal yourself." Killian says.

I shiver, for what reason, I don't know. He seems so real; so remarkable, unforgettable, familiar. "Have we met?" I say but knowing my answer. Even though I don't remember ever meeting him I want to hear his story. I don't know what I am expecting this Killian Jones to say, but he better have a good explanation for showing up at my door and kissing me.

"You really don't have a clue who I am, do you?" he asks. Suddenly I can see his smirk drop, his eyes staring straight into mine. I don't dare to look away.

"No," I state and he suddenly looks to his feet, hiding his eyes.

He then shifts suddenly, looking through his jacket for something. I continue to watch him as he searches through his pockets. There is something off as he only uses his right hand. I look at his left hand which is gloved, resting in his pocket.

"Why are you only wearing one glove?" I ask, trying to break the awkward silence. He doesn't answer me. Instead he continues to search through his leather jacket. He eventually pulls out a small bottle, holding what looks like this purple potion; If is some sort of drug I am going to be very pissed. He holds it cautiously, like this is something very precious; definitely drugs, I think.

"I need you to try to remember. This," he says as he gestures towards the little bottle, shaking it lightly, "is what will help you when you are ready to believe that you can trust me."

I think for a second and give him once chance. Everyone needs to be given a chance to be able to be trusted; I would know that better than anyone. "Prove it." I dare. "Prove that you have met me before and maybe I can trust you. If not, you will leave me alone and stay away."

He exhales slowly, pondering what to say next. "Still such a tough lass." I barely hear him mutter under his breath as he puts the bottle back inside his coat. I stand there eyeing him with curiosity, putting my hands on my hips. He looks deep in thought as he racks his brain for an answer.

I don't know what I expect him to say. Do I want to trust him? My life has been difficult form the get-go, do I really want another dramatic adventure? But, as an orphan left on the side of the road, I still want to meet my parents and if he really does know them maybe they have an explanation for why they left me. I look at my watch which reads two o'clock. Good thing I didn't get a call today so I don't have to work.

He looks at me up and down as if looking for where to start. He takes a step towards me so we are about a foot away. I can feel the warmth of his body in closer to me in the cold frigid afternoon. I don't have much more patience so I tap my foot and continue to glance at my watch.

"Where do you want me to start?" he questions softly. He grins, but not the mischievous smirk he has been using for the past ten minutes, but gently. Under the eyeliner, his eyes look straight into mine. "How about at the beginning? You are an orphan, your parents left you by the side of the road." He looks for me to reject but instead my breath hitches. I don't tell people that. I eye him with anger, he shouldn't talk about that. I stand up straight and my fists clench at my side.

"Anyone could know that about me. You could have just read the newspaper article online. Nice try, but you just struck out." I begin to turn around but he grabs my shoulder and urges me to stop. I stare him down.

"I wasn't finished. You have a son, Henry" He continues. "Am I lying?"

I shake my head. "You could have found that out online, as well, though. One more try."

"You were found in a white blanket with the name Emma embroidered along the bottom of it." I jerk my head back at him, my eyes wide with shock.

"How the hell do you know that?" I shout.

"That wasn't in the article was it?" he says. "I know that because your parents told me; your parents who, as we speak, are in danger. Trust me now, lass?"

"Why are you dressed like that?"

He looks at his clothing. "You don't like leather?" he jokes. "Never met a pirate before have you? This isn't even the strangest getup I have seen here in New York for the past month." He shakes his head. "Nice try distracting me. I need you to listen."

"Fine" I say. He has a chance now. "But how do you know these things about me."

"Can we discuss this with Henry as well? You aren't going to believe what I say and I would rather not say it twice."

I don't know if this is some sort of trick. Do I really want him near my kid? "How do I know I can trust you at my apartment with Henry?"

"Ah, because you feel like you know me. You feel connected to me don't you? You can pat me down for weapons if you want to, Swan, which can be fun for both of us." He retorts. "And besides, you know I am not lying. Take a leap of faith. I took a huge leap coming out here to look for you for your parents, now I need you to return the favor. Please."

Maybe I do need to take a chance. Maybe faith is exactly what I need. But yet, I don't have a clue what to say. I look at him gently. He takes a step closer cautiously and puts his arms around me. "Your parents need you." He whispers confidently in my ear. "I need you." He finishes softly. So softly, that I barely make it out. I put my arms around him slowly. I don't know why I do, but it feels right. Maybe I did used to know this man. He seems familiar. We must have been way more than friends if we did used to know each other, at least how he remembers we used to know each other. He breaks away slowly and takes a step away from me.

We stare each other down, not daring to be the first to break away. What the hell. "Follow me to my car, we're going to my apartment." I tell him and start to head to my car. I can feel him looking at me and a second later I hear his footsteps following me. We walk around the police station, through the crowds of people walking on the sidewalk, and both get into my car. I put the keys in and he shuts his door on the passenger side. This just might be the worst decision of my life. But, it might be the best. It's time for me to trust someone. It's time to tear down the walls. I want answers. I want to know how this man knows about me. I want to know my parents. I want answers, and Killian just might have them. For once in my entire life, I let my heart decide for me, and it's telling me to trust him. I sure hope it's not wrong as I back out of the parking lot and we head towards my apartment where Henry is waiting.

This is me, taking a leap of faith.


	3. Chapter 3: The Story

Hey guys! I just want to thank the people who have been reviewing, which are much appreciated. I'm so mad that Captain Swan didn't win the couple PCA award, but technically they aren't even a couple so it was amazing for them to be in the top five. I would like to have this story actually be updated on a weekly basis so from now on I will be updating on Thursdays unless there is a holiday or I am too busy with school work. I have been updating this one more frequently because I am still on winter break because of snow days and subzero temperatures here in Ohio. My last Fanfic I still haven't even finished and I am really sorry to say I don't think I ever will. But this one lives on! I would like to have more reviews for what you guys want to see or who you want to see so please your opinion is very much welcome! I think I have rambled on enough. I love you guys! 3

Without further ado… Chapter 3!

"Henry I'm home!"

Killian and I walk into my apartment and I throw my keys and jacket onto the table as I hear Henry walking towards me from his room down the hallway. I love having him to come home to. I don't know how depressed I would be if I knew he wasn't always here for me. He really is a perfect kid.

Henry walks in and I give him a big hug. After everything that has happened so far and what I know still is coming, a hug from him is exactly what I need right now. He lets go of be and takes a step backward. He eyes Killian who is standing a few paces behind me near the doorway to the kitchen.

"Henry, this is Killian the man

that was at the door this morning." I tell him.

I thought Henry would be more suspicious, but instead he sticks his hand out towards Killian. "Hi, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, mate." Killian replies to him as he open-heartedly shakes his hand and smiles. He is practically beaming as he proceeds to release Henry's grip and look at him up and down, as if examining him. He seems to be eyeing at him, looking at him like he is trying to find out what has changed in his appearance. "My have you grown." I can barely make out him murmur under his breath.

"Have we met before?" Henry questions Killian, "You seem awfully familiar, but I just can't seem to remember."

"Listen, Henry, it is a long story. Do you promise to listen and hear me out? This is going to sound really crazy, but I promise I am telling the truth."

"Of course!" Henry confirms.

I go towards the living room and sit on the couch and gesture for Henry to sit next to me. He obeys and I put my arm around him and kiss his head. "Let's just hear him out." I whisper to him.

"If you trust him, mom, that's enough for me." He tells me and I smile brightly at him. I will never cease to admire his faith he has in people. He always sees the good in everybody. He's so trusting and caring. I wish I could afford to be like him.

Henry and I watch Killian as he sits in the chair beside where we are sitting on the couch. He seems to try to keep his eyes from meeting mine and distracts himself by looking around the apartment; as if he is try to take it all in. He then slouches in his seat and exhales loudly.

"I often tried to write down this whole story, but I could never seem to find the words. That, by the way, is very rare of me." Killian says and then winks at me and I roll my eyes.

"Just say what you need to say, please." I tell him.

Killian then sits up straight and begins to speak. "I am from a faraway world that is beyond your wildest dreams. I don't want this to sound corny, but just keep an open mind. All these fairytale characters that you have heard of when you were young; they actually exist. And you, Emma, should know this better than anyone, because you are the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming." I immediately stir in my seat, but Henry then grabs my hand and nods at me.

"Look at me Emma. Have I told you a lie?" Killian asks. I feel a rush up my spine again. It's like I have heard him say that before.

"Okay so, for a second, let's say I believe this whole fairytale nonsense. Who are you supposed to be?"

"Pace yourself I'm not finished yet, Swan." He said and I stood up.

"How do you know me? Why can't I remember you?!" I interrogate.

"Calm down. That's what this is for." He says as he takes out the bottle from his coat and sets it on the coffee table in front of us.

"I know who you are!" Henry interrupts. "You're Killian Jones aren't you?"

"Yes, mate, I am. I knew that you would remember. You always were a believer. Most people prefer to call me by my more colorful moniker." He says.

Another shiver goes through my spine as a whisper gently, unconsciously, "Hook." Everything comes to me as if a dam has just broken and all the water is rushing through. I don't know where that came from. I feel like I know him; the way he walks, the long, leather coat, dark eyeliner, it all looks familiar.

"I apologize for kissing you abruptly in the hall yesterday. Charming told me it was worth a try, guess he forgot to mention the whole 'you won't remember me clause.'" Killian continues. He looks at me thoughtfully and chuckles and looks at his feet. He snaps his fingers and points at me, "You probably want to know what I meant by 'your parents are in danger' thing. We have all been sent back here to Storybrook, Maine. We need your help to get home. You're the Savior and we need you to save us. I traveled a long way to find you and it wasn't easy."

He picks up the purple bottle from the table and hands it to me. "For when you are ready to believe. It will help you remember only if you want to. You have to drink it on your own without me forcing you." Hook tells me.

"Get out" I tell him. "I don't need you prancing around here telling about these magical tales, and that my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. I don't know why I felt like I could trust you."

"Why do this to me now?"

"I can't take a chance that I am wrong about you." I tell him.

He proceeds to pull out a piece of paper with what looks like an address on it and set it on the table. I watch his every move and watch as he looks at Henry and pat his head and then look at me.

"Just go to that address and what's lost will come to you." He says and then ducks his head down and walks out the door.

I suddenly feel empty. I don't know why but his I miss him near me.

"I trust him." Henry tells me. "I don't know why. Something has always seemed off to me but for once this felt familiar. We should check out this address." He walks over to the coffee table and picks up the paper Killian left. "I don't remember meeting him. How did I know his name?" He asks me, suddenly worried but trying to convince me to trust him. "Take a leap of faith, Emma. I believe in you." Henry tells me.

I walk over to him and take the paper with Killian's cursive handwriting and take a look at it.

170 Mulberry St.

I know that building is an apartment building about ten minutes away. Do I really want to fall into a trap, though? I don't know whose address this is but I know Henry wants me to trust Killian.

"Okay, Henry. I will go tomorrow, but I am going alone." I tell him sternly. "But if I don't find anything I am throwing out that stupid bottle and we aren't going to talk to that man again."

Henry nods and walks to his room in defeat. I don't know what I expect to find when I go to this address but I feel like I have been there before. I think I need to pull out my bail bondsman instinct and go out there for answers. I don't know why I continue to leave my guard down for the guy, but I want to know. I want answers and if that means I have to go back and remember, so be it. I tell myself it's for Henry but I know that somewhere deep inside me I am doing this for the orphan in me. If this leads to my parents, my true family, and they want to meet me, then I am going for it. I don't know if there is actually a town full of people depending on me, but if there is I need to help. I need to do this to set a good example for Henry. My whole life I have made my decisions on what is best for him, and if this is what he wants me to do; I'm doing it.

Thanks for reading! I love writing this but this was very difficult for me. I am basing everything off of the trailer and photos that have been leaked so it might be a little thrown together. I didn't have any photos for this scene so I had to wing it. I know it was pretty dull and that's only because it's more of a connector for the next chapter. I hope you liked it though! BTW I will not be including the picture of Christopher Gorham kissing Emma on the forehead in this story. I wanted him to be her brother from a foster home and I wanted him to be really inspiring but I could find a way to incorporate him in that didn't feel tacky and rushed. Sorry.

The next picture I am including which was from the Promo is the dream catcher! That's your spoiler. ;)

Reviews good and bad are all welcome! I really want input. I am not the best writer out there! Thank you for taking you time to read this and for those of you living in the Midwest like me, keep warm! Until Thursday, Goodbye!


	4. Chapter 4: Dream Catcher

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't posted on time and I am really sorry! I thought today was Thursday because of all the crazy snow days lately. I was going to finish this yesterday but I have had a lot of homework, also because of the snow days. I also have midterms next week so I don't know when I will post chapter five but it will be next week. I love that people enjoy this story because I love writing it. It is difficult to write in Emma's pov though… so any comments or suggestions would be VERY appreciated. I want to know what you guys want to read!

**Chapter 5**

I pull up to the dark, brick apartment. It looked well-kept and looked better than most of the buildings near the edge of New York. I strode into the building which had a gated doorway like most apartment buildings. I pulled the crumpled piece of paper out of my coat pocket and looked on it for an apartment number. I turned it to the back to find a message.

_Ask the manager about apartment 4b_

You have got to be joking. I am not going on a dumb scavenger hunt. I walked over to the doorway which led to the office of the owner. I peered in and knocked twice softly on the wood. I saw the manager wave me in and I asked he about the tenant in apartment 4b.

"He has been missing for a while. Why do you ask?"

I told her that he was a man I was after for my work as a bail bondsman. She led me up a flight of stairs and left down the hall to a dark blue door. She unlocked the door and let me take all the time I need.

I walked around the room looking for anything in particular that might be significant. I looked around the cluttered space with antique dial phones and worn down books. I then looked at the window which had bright beams of light reflecting off of something hanging on the ceiling next to it. I was drawn to the mysterious object. I approached it cautiously, as if something might just happen to jump out at me. I reached up and unhooked it from the ceiling. It has a brown rim made of string and cloth. There are strings running and interweaving around in circles. It's a dream catcher. The dream catcher from when I was with Neal. It has to be. Suddenly, my mind feels like it has opened up. Like this dream catcher was caught in a fog and this distant memory seems surreal and far less distant. Like it has instantaneously become real, like in another life it was something precious, something like a remembrance.

The memories of Neal and my life are foggy and are all combined in a blur. But the image has now become fully clear. I remember what mainly had happened but now, it's like I have finally put in the pieces of the puzzle that weren't completely needed, but create a whole new view on the picture.

My brain asks a thousand questions all at once. When was Neal here? Why didn't he ever look for me? Why did he keep the dream catcher? Where is he now? There is also a small little flicker of light deep inside me asking; does he still love me. Even though he left me for jail, I have never stopped missing him. Until now I could push the memory deep inside the back of my head, making it bearable to ignore and try to forget. But now, all the sorrow, remorse, and overall depression come back in a wave. There is also a little glimmer of happiness buried beneath all of the sorrow.

I gingerly run my hand over the edge of the round rim of the center. I carefully ran my fingers around the strings and looked at the dark purple beads attached to the fringe hanging from the bottom. I then hugged it carefully to my chest and closed my eyes briefly. I took a long, deep breath to try to keep from breaking. To try to keep from letting my emotions slip through onto my face, even though I know I have long since now been letting my eyes show all the connections I have to this curious object. Nobody could possibly understand everything this means to me.

"He told me you would know what to look for."

I opened my eyes and looked around for the man who's deep murmur was spoken. I spot him in the makeshift kitchen a couple paces away from where I am standing. He walks towards me and leans next to the window a foot in front of me.

"Neal, that is." He explained. "He thought it would help you remember. Help you trust me when I came to find you. I have been staying here while I have been looking for you. It seems he wasn't very tidy."

I stand there. I look at him with wide eyes but my mask of emotions still standing. "You know him? You know where he is?"

He stands there almost restricted. I know that look; he doesn't really want to talk about it. He is looking for an easy way to tell me. He's holding back, for what reason is a mystery to me. I don't know what thoughts are beneath that head of black hair but I know there must be a lot.

"Yes lad I know all the answers to your questions. Care to listen now?"

"Fine, but not tricks. You will answer only what I ask. Are we clear?" I tell him briskly. I know I am being hostile with him, but this has all happened so fast. I am starting to wonder if there are other things that I can't remember. Maybe there is a whole different life of mine that is hidden under my dark blonde hair. My brain could be full of clouded memories similar to what I can remember about Neal now.

"Let's go lass. I think you'll need a drink for this."

The bar is dark and decently crowded. It is a little loud so we can talk without being heard or attracting too much attention. It isn't too trashy of a bar so there aren't any shady characters or girls with low necklines or any other undesirable sights for a Sunday evening.

Killian and I are talking small talk while we sip our drinks. I don't know whether to bring it up first or to wait for him to start, since he is the one with the answers, so I wait for a cue to begin our inevitable, unconceivable conversation.

"You're the one with the questions, Swan. Get it out of your system."

"How do you know Neal?" I ask instantly

"He lives in the same place I do now. He moved out of that apartment about a year and a half ago." He answers slowly for me to take in. It seems almost as he had that answer prepared. I should be cautious about what I ask him about Neal but I know I won't. I want answers and I am sure that Killian can deal with what I have to ask.

"And you live in the Enchanted Forest?" I ask mockingly which he replies with a nod.

"So tell me, why are you here?" I ask bluntly.

"I told you that answer lass. Listen closer next time." He tells me with his usual sly grin. "I am here to help you remember."

This particular question has been growing inside me since I saw that dream catcher. It seems wild to ask to this man I met yesterday morning, but I don't know how much longer I can hold it in. I don't know how to word it so I just spit it out, "Do you know how he left me in jail?!" I ask quickly. I don't know if he picked up the words because I asked it so quickly but how his sly grin is wiped off his mouth and his eyes become scornful as they look at anywhere but me.

He breathes deeply and swallows and begins to answer, "Neal did tell me, and…" he closes his eyes for a few seconds and then looks me in the eye, "I am fully aware of how you have a special connection. How you have still kept a close bond to him as he you." I catch a look in his eyes I have seen from somewhere distant, the look of pain, but also, a shimmer of love. It's the look I seen orphans have, when they have lost love, and have lost hope of finding it. I think this is stopping him from helping me remember. Quite the opposite, I think it's fueling his want of helping me.

I regret coming. I should have just shut the door on him. All my confusion and anger at myself leads me to stomping out of the bar. I walk quickly outside for fresh air and kick myself in my head. If I never bailed him out I would have never had to deal with all this pain. There is no chance of tears, just of anger.

I hear Killian coming outside towards me. I consider running. It would be an easy escape from this whole ordeal, but I know that isn't what Henry would want me to do. I don't want him looking up to a coward of a mother. I stand there my back to him, as he reaches out and puts his hand on my shoulder and I turn around.

"Emma listen, your parents are in danger."

"What are you talking about?" I reply angrily. I don't believe a word of this. Even though I want to find my parents, this is too ridiculous.

He looked at me sternly when he first came up to me, but now his look has changed. His eyes for the first time I have seen are sad. His shoulders slump and he breathes out slowly and looks at his feet.

"You are crazy. I will never believe this huge lie. I don't know how you knew some of this but I want no part in saving your little friends. I'm no savior. Now stay the hell away from me and my son." I tell Killian this as I look him in the eye, making sure I left his whole desire to help me crushed and destroyed.

As I look at him a final time I see his head is now looking at his feet. His breathing is ragged as if I have hurt him. I do feel a connection to him but he is a lunatic behind a handsome face. He needs to take a hint and back off.

He takes a step towards me and puts his mouth close to my ear, "Names Hook, Swan. Look it up." He whispers like a secret. I punch him in the eye and storm away. He doesn't have the right as a man I met yesterday to tell me how to live my life. I should.

I am done wondering what's best for Henry. He shouldn't have to deal with this pressure. This obsession and delusional story I managed to believe isn't real. I just wanted to cling to the little hope that the poor orphan who longed for parents could finally have a happy ending with them. The sad part is I never realized how I am actually living a happy ending with my son. He is the only love I ever need.

_**That is the only happy ending I need. **_

But I know in my heart that's a lie. I just took the easy path. As I run through the bitter cold of fall in New York, I know this isn't the end. Because as I shut the door to my yellow car, I see a brown, worn book sitting on the passenger seat beside me. And on the cover it reads

_**Once Upon a Time**_

Thanks for reading guys! It was fun to write because I almost wanted to end it a paragraph early but then I realized you guys would probably think it's over. I also considered doing that ending and an alternative ending but I like this chapter ending. I wanted to put more of a problem because it was all going to quick and easy for someone like Emma. So I decided to make her more like she did in season 1 when she wouldn't believe Henry, but considering the connection she has with Hook I don't think it will take that long.

Please review and follow! I want to hear you guys! Till next time I wish you lots of Captain Swan in this horrible hiatus. I hope to post before Saturday next week but it is midterms and my birthday on Monday so it might be shorter! Thanks for reading!


End file.
